In radar systems and other electrical devices, system weight is often a design consideration. Previously designers have attempted to reduce system weight by reducing the power supplied to the electrical components, which allows the system may be fabricated using thinner DC routing lines and smaller DC power supplies. Because power is equal to the product of voltage and current, this may be accomplished by reducing the operating voltage and/or current flowing through the component. However, the ability to accomplish this has been limited by the fact that current power supply technology has been unable to design power supplies that are both stable and efficient at low voltage levels (i.e., less that one volt).